Electrifying
by The Consulting Psychic
Summary: Matthew didn't know how Gilbert really moved in with him... he just knew that he loved the Prussian more than the air he breathed. [Extreme Fanon story line. How they met, some of what they went through...]


Matthew had grown used to Gilbert's presence in his house over the last year and a half. He got used to having to keep twice as much of everything in the house, and having to buy bird good for Gilbird, and having to remind Kuma that Gilbird was a FRIEND, not FOOD. He was even getting used to coming home to his quiet house full of people… usually Antonio and Francis (even though Matthew had expressed less than friendly feelings towards the man that he used to call his father, he knew that Gilbert didn't know how much Francis being there upset him… how could he know?)

But what he hadn't gotten used to were the touches.

They weren't anything, really. Matthew would be standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, and he could feel a hand on his shoulder, and warm breath as Gilbert spoke.

"Looks good, Birdie…" he would say before grinning sleepily at Matthew and going to fix his coffee. But the touch electrified Matthew to the point of outright frustration. He simply couldn't understand how somebody that he had lived with for a year and a half could have such control over him.

But Gilbert did.

Matthew didn't think that Gilbert exactly knew what he was doing when he would brush his hand, or touch his shoulder, or put his arm across the door frame so that Matthew would run into it, just because Gilbert liked the frustrated look it put on Matthew's face. No, Matthew didn't think that Gilbert knew…

But Gilbert was making Matthew fall in love with him every day that he stayed.

And that was okay…

Matthew remembered the first time that he had met Gilbert, back when he was fifteen in 'human years', and he was staying with Francis. Gilbert, who was eighteen in 'human years' had come to stay with his friend for a weekend before heading back to Germany, where he lived with his brother, Ludwig.

When Matthew had answered the door and seen Gilbert… he thought that he had never seen such a striking, beautiful… fully THERE person in his life full, non human, life.

Somehow, Gilbert had held Matthew's attention, and Matthew had held Gilbert's for the entire weekend.

But as soon as he had come, Gilbert left. Matthew still remembered watching the Prussian pack his clothes and say his goodbyes. And then he was gone.

That night was one of the worst in Matthew's memory, to date. Francis hadn't taken kindly to Matthew's attention being anywhere else other than him, and he quickly showed Matthew who 'owned' him. Though Matthew was a nation, there were some scars that wouldn't heal on a human body and mind.

Time had gone by, and Matthew, of course, heard about Prussia's fall from power. Usually, the human form of nations died when their nations did… but not Gilbert. Ludwig had somehow kept him alive, and even though Matthew trusted Ludwig, he, too, stepped in to help.

He had forgotten, after all that time, how Gilbert's eyes lit up when he laughed. How his hair looked, how… striking he looked all together. Gilbert and Ludwig were both surprised when Matthew announced that he was setting aside a small part of Canada that was to be given to Gilbert, and to be renamed 'New Prussia'.

Matthew wasn't sure how it happened… but a few months later, Gilbert was coming to his house almost weekly… then daily… and then, one day, Gilbert fell asleep on Matthew's couch…

And never left…

Matthew didn't mind, of course, but it was difficult getting used to having another person in the house, using his bathroom (even though there was one in the basement that he used as a bonus room/guest room), eating his food. All in all, though, Matthew was glad to have Gilbert, and Gilbert seemed glad to be there.

One day, while Matthew was fixing breakfast for the two of them (it had been about two years since Gilbert had started staying), Gilbert was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I wonder how my cum would look on your face…"

Matthew was sure that he hadn't heard Gilbert correctly, and he spun around, almost dropping the pancake he was flipping.

"Beg your pardon?"

Gilbert paled (a great feat, being an albino), then turned pink, then slowly darkened to a lovely shade of red.

"What?" Gilbert muttered.

"Did you just say… that you wonder how your cum would look on my face?" Matthew asked, raising his eyebrows. Though he knew that the prospect should freak him out, he couldn't help the curiosity that rose.

"I… why would I… how did you…" Gilbert cleared his throat. "That wasn't supposed to be said aloud."

Silence.

"Why did you have that thought?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert looked up at him, surprise lining his features.

"Why? Mattie… isn't it obvious?" Gilbert was grinning, and he stood, walking around the island to Matthew. He took the spatula from the Canadian, and pressed their lips together for a moment. "I love you, Matthew. Of course."

"I… Oh…" It was Matthew's turn to be pink. "You love me, so you want to know what your cum would look like on my face? Yes, very romantic."

"I have those thoughts a lot…"

"Gilbert!"

"What?! They're not all sexual like that! They're like… wondering what it would be like to hold your hand, or… wondering how it would feel to have you lay your head on my shoulder and fall asleep with me holding you…"

Matthew found himself grinning.

And that's how it happened….

And even though they had been together, to the date, for years and years, Matthew still hasn't gotten used to Gilbert's electrifying touch.


End file.
